Known aqueous ink printing systems print images on uncoated substrates. Whether an image is printed directly onto a substrate or transferred from a blanket configured about an intermediate transfer member, once the image is on the substrate, the water and other solvents in the ink must be substantially removed from the surface to fix the image to the substrate. A dryer is typically positioned after the transfer of the image from the blanket or after the image has been printed on the substrate for removal of the water and solvents. To enable relatively high speed operation of the printer, the dryer uniformly heats the entire substrate and ink to temperatures that typically reach 100° C. Uncoated substrates generally require exposure to the high temperatures generated by the dryer for a relatively brief period of time, such as a range of about 500 to about 750 msec, for effective removal of the liquids from the surfaces of the substrates.
Coated substrates are desired for aqueous ink images. The coated substrates are typically used for high quality image brochures and magazine covers. These coated substrates, however, exacerbate the challenges involved with removing water from the ink images as an insufficient amount of water and solvents is removed from the ink image by currently known dryers. One approach to addressing the inadequacy of known dryers is to add one or more uniformly drying stages after the first dryer that repeat the uniform drying performed by the first dryer. This approach suffers from a substantial lengthening of the footprint of the printer and an increase in the energy consumed by the printer from the addition of the other uniform drying stages. Also, adding uniform drying stages to an aqueous ink printing system increases the complexity of the system and can impact reliability of the system. Another approach is to increase the temperature generated by a uniform drying stage; however, an upper limit exists for the temperature generated by the uniform drying stage. At some point, the temperature can reach a level that degrades some substrates or the higher temperature of the substrates can result in the output stack of substrates retaining too much heat for comfortable retrieval of the printed documents. Developing drying devices and methods that enable ink images on coated papers to be efficiently processed without significantly increasing the time for processing the images, the footprint of the printer, the complexity of the printing system, or the temperatures to which the substrates are raised would be beneficial.